Harry Potter and the Daughter of His Enemy
by LadyShadowFlame13
Summary: the daughter of Voldemort has been enrolled in Hogwarts but what happens when she turns out to be harry's twin sister and all of her "fathers" plans for her to be his destruction fall to peices as well as dumbledore's plans for harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Daughter of the Enemy

/_parseltongue_/ (thoughts) "speaking" *author notes* _(sorting hat) _

*warning will have some weasley and dumbledore bashing*

I do not own harry potter all rights go to the proper people

Chapter One: the Sorting Hat

(The only reason my father even claimed me is because I had inherited his parseltongue ability) I thought as I stepped onto the red train that would take me to Hogwarts the school that I currently despised from the stories id heard from my father. I ran into a boy who by his flaming ginger hair and freckles was clearly a Weasley child. "sorry bout that I'm in a bit of a hurry" "its alright run along Weasley I don't need to further lower myself by being in your presence" he seemed put off by my comment but I thought nothing of it as I moved along the train away from him and to find my own compartment. When I did I saw it was with the next generation of fathers followers. Sighing to myself I stepped inside and took a seat. "Excuse me but what exactly do you think your doing sitting with us?" (stupid git doesn't even recognize who I am oh well probably for the better that I tell them I cant have them questioning me later about my motives) "I am the daughter of your soon to be master so watch your tongue Draco Lucius Malfoy" he just nodded. "so you're the Dark Lord's daughter" I nodded. "and you're the child of the arrogant yet useful Lucius Malfoy" he nodded his response and the train ride continued in silence up until we reached the school grounds where we ran into Harry Potter the disgusting boy-who-lived from my fathers killing curse. The weasley boy that I had ran into earlier seemed to be keeping him company as well as a bushy haired young lady that seemed to radiate intelligence and a want to know more. I smiled at her. "hello I am Sapphire Emerald Majentri. Who might you three be?" they looked at me surprised. "He's Harry Potter the boy-who-lived! How could you not recognize him?" "Excuse me for wanting to be polite and hear his name from his own mouth rather then from yours Weasley or any of those nasty rumours that have been going around. Now then who might you be Miss?" "I'm Hermione Granger" I nodded thoughtfully. "Well then welcome to Hogwarts and the Magical Community Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. I take it from your lack of understanding that you are both new to the wizarding community. If we get the same house I can always explain some things to you and help you out. It would be my pleasure to help a pair who I am certain will become very highly recognized among our kind" they nodded confused and I gave them a warm smile as I followed the first years into the boats.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"so what do you think of that whench?" "excuse me Ronald? She was polite and kind and courteous something your in the lacking of" "I'm polite" "hardly" (Hermione is right Sapphire was courteous and polite. She also radiated with a warmth and kindness…I hope we're in the same house) "Harry what are you thinking bout mate?" "Ron I'm not your mate and I wasn't thinking bout anything important" "Uh huh alright then mate whatever you say" we got off the boats and I turned to look for Sapphire. I caught a glimpse of her with the group she was with earlier and she caught my gaze and smiled.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"so what was that with Potter? You're the Dark Lord's daughter yet your befriending his enemy?" "Relax its all part of father's master plan young dragon but to be honest and frank my father is why I got sent here that doesn't make me his puppet because Hogwarts will show me things he never wanted me to see" Malfoy nodded. "of course it will Hogwarts is run by Dumbledore" I shrugged. "Dumbledore has no respect from me. He's been manipulating Harry since the night he lived" Malfoy nodded and left it alone. "I am Professor McGonagall your transfiguration's teacher and head of Griffindor. Follow me and I will show you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be your family. You win and lose points with them based on your triumphs and rule breaking throughout the year to win the house cup an honour that slytherin has held the past 6 years running. Now there are four houses here at Hogwarts. Griffindor. Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Follow me single file line" we did so and Harry was behind me. "good luck Potter" "you two Majentri" we entered the hall to splendour cheering and the first years had awestruck faces as they looked to the enchanted ceiling and all around them. As the list went on many were sorted to ravenclaw and hufflepuff with a few to slytherin and griffindor. Then came my turn. I stepped up and took my place. _(hm your father is tom marvolo riddle. The dark lord voldemort and now you his daughter have come to pass through these halls though your not only his blood. He adopted you before you could be saved from him as your brother was…you are a potter young lady) _"Griffindor" the group I had hung out with was shocked as was I but the cheering table of red and gold proved I was in fact in griffindor. I walked over still stunned and awaited for Harry's turn to be sorted. After a few more names it came.

**()()()()()()()()**

_(hm young Harry Potter yes you would do well in slytherin yes have great power and come to be great yourself) _( anywhere but slytherin please) _(then I shall place you with your sister in)_ "GRIFFINDOR" I walked over to the table with a smile plastered on my face relieved not to be in slytherin. The names continued and I noticed that the rest of Sapphire's group were sorted into slytherin which shocked me since they all seemed to be the same as her in attitude. Perhaps she just had more courage and bravery then them. I shrugged it off and sent her a smile down the table that she returned. The headmaster stood up to speak to the crowd of hungry students. "A reminder to the returning students and a warning to the new that the forbidden forest on the outskirts of the grounds is forbidden to students as is the third floor corridor left side as Filch was so kind to remind me which I suggest you heed unless you'd like a rather nasty little surprise and a trip to the hospital wing. Now then enjoy your meals and then follow the prefects up to your dormitories for a good nights rest before we begin classes tomorrow morning. It also gives me great pleasure to welcome Professor Quirrell as your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year" he sat down and everyone began eating.

**()()()()()()()()**

"FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME" we were soon following the prefect up all the flights of stairs to a portrait of a fat lady wearing a beautiful dress. "never give out the password to someone who isn't a griffindor. Understood?' everyone nodded and he gave us the password. "lions den" the portrait swung open and we all entered to see a cozy and comfortable room with two staircases leading off left and right. "boys left girls right. See you at breakfast tomorrow. This is the common room where you can relax and socialize and get to know your fellow griffindors" we nodded and went off to bed too tired from the train ride and the magnificent feast to do much else.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Daughter of the Enemy

_/parseltongue_/ (thoughts) "speaking" *author notes* _(sorting hat) _

*warning will have some weasley and dumbledore bashing*

Chapter Two: Lessons Begin and Secrets are Told

I woke up and sighed to myself…the hat had said I was a potter but does that mean that I'm Harry's sister or cousin? Shaking my head of such thoughts I got ready for the day dressing in my uniform and going to the Great Hall for breakfast. I ate some scrambled eggs and toast quickly before returning to my dormitory and collecting my books, parchment and quill for my morning lessons. Double potions first off the top with Severus Snape and then it was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Quirrell who I knew full well was my father's current vessel until he regained his power or took another vessel but for now I'd need to watch my tongue and my step in that class in particular along with potions since I know that Snape is in fact on my father's side. Clearing my thoughts I took a deep breath to calm myself and headed to class. I sat with Harry and in walked Snape. He glared openly at my griffindor badge and then looked to my eyes. He nodded to me and we waited for the stragglers to make their way into the classroom namely the slytherins. When they did show up he started his lesson and was particularly keen on picking on Harry. I gave him a warning glare to keep quiet about me being his master's daughter and he nodded. "so the famous Harry Potter had finally decided to grace us of Hogwarts with his esteemed and highly sought after attention and attendance has he?" the slytherins snickered at the commentary and I kept up my glare to the teacher. "watch it Snape you wouldn't want any of _them_ to be after you now would you?" I had spoken so casually yet the effect it had on him was clearly fear." You hold no power here Miss Majentri" "on the contrary Professor you have yet to even see what power I do hold so I would watch your tongue when addressing my fellow griffindor's unless you'd rather face someone far worse then me a simple student" he nodded. "so you the great boy who lived needs a girl to stand up for you? What hope have we when you face the Dark Lord? Is she to fight him for you?" "no she won't be involved with that" "so fiercely defending her honour as a woman are you Potter?" I glared at him to shut his mouth. "you do realize that she is the daughter of your enemy don't you?" my glare turned deadly as I stared at him. "I CAME HERE TO GET AWAY FROM THAT SICK AND TWISTED SON OF A-" "20 POINTS FROM GRIFFINDOR FOR YOUR LANGUAGE MISS MAJENTRI" I sat back down realizing I had risen in my anger to face him off. My fiery red hair and ice blue eyes showing my lineage's clearly. "SEVERUS SNAPE YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF MY HORRID FATHER WITHIN MY PRESCENCE EVER" he nodded and I crumpled to the floor in severe pain and agony twisting and writhing in ways that made my body scream out at me to stay still. "take her to the hospital wing Malfoy" "don't touch her Malfoy" he looked torn between listening to his head of house and listening to potter in the end he picked me up and carried me to the hospital wing. Class was dismissed due to the lack of anyone wanting to pay attention. The slytherins were worried about their master's daughter as was the professor and the griffindors were seething with rage and worry about the griffindor girl and the fact that she was the enemy of the wizarding world's daughter and had not told them beforehand…especially one Harry James Potter.

**()()()()()()()**

"HOW COULD SHE!SHES BETRAYED US! SHE SHOULD BE IN SLYTHERIN SHE ISNT EVEN REALLY ONE OF US!" "calm down would you? I'm there that's there an explanation for this somewhere we just need to wait for her to be released before we can get it until then lets get through today's lessons" I nodded and calmed myself enough to get through today. But if I ever set eyes on Sapphire Majentri ever again it will be too soon. I collected my supplies and left for the defence against the dark arts classroom.

**()()()()()()()()**

I woke up in the hospital wing and sighed to myself as I remembered what Severus had announced to all of slytherin and griffindor. He had most likely just caused my academic career to become severely complicated by being an outcast on top of most likely not having my house any longer. I moved to get up when a woman approached my bed and made me lie back down and rest. "your not fully healed yet Miss Majentri and personally as much as it pains me to do so I will ensure your safety while you remain here" "I understand how it would pain you Madam" "Pomfrey" I nodded. "Madam Pomfrey. I am sorry for any pain my father's wishes may have caused you but know I speak the truth when I tell you that I do not follow him and never would I ever wish to become his Dark Princess unless I had truly given into the darkness within my blood and accepted that I was solely his daughter even though he killed my own mother before my eyes" she looked at me. "how old were you?' "five years old and I understood that she was dead as I had seen my father use the killing curse all to many times before that day when my mother came to attempt to save me from my father and his tainted tyranny" "tainted tyranny is correct Miss Majentri" "don't even try to speak to me Dumbledore. I know you've been manipulating Harry Potter since the day he lived from my father's curse and to be frank I don't care what you say or try to do to me I will never betray my own blood's secrets nor will I allow you to manipulate myself or Harry any longer then you already have you old and foolish man" he shook his head. "I was so hoping you would see reason and the light in joining my side" "I have no side in this wizarding war as my blood family shares both sides" "what do you mean?" I glared at him so fiercely that he flinched. "it is not of your concern what I mean Albus Percival Dumbledore" "how do you know-" "your full name? its not hard when you grew up hearing about every single manipulative calculating and cunningly sly move a man makes against your father in hopes that I would never join your side by seeing you for who you truly are" "you do not see who I am though you see only the tainted visage that your father has ingrained me to be to you" I glared at him. "then tell me Dumbledore why is it that Harry has several compulsion, loyalty and a magical dampening charm on him? As well as a memory charm or two? And why is it that he was sent into the care of people that it was severely expressed he never go to? Did you not see they were a danger to him? Have you not noticed his sickliness his own failing state of health? I have only known him for little less then a day and already I have picked all of these things up from simply being around him and I will be removing these curses and charms you have placed on him. He deserves his true and proper healthy ability and potential Albus. You shall not keep it from him any longer" "alright do as you wish then regarding your friend though I suggest you give him an explanation as to why you did not trust him enough to tell him of your lineage" "I did not tell him because my father's lineage is not my only lineage Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey am I free to go?" "yes. You are up to where you need to be Miss Majentri" I smiled kindly at her. "thank you Madam Pomfrey"' I left the room quickly and found out that I had only been out for one class. Defence against the dark arts with Quirrell which I really didn't mind missing he was probably useless as a professor anyways. I ran into Harry and the rest of my house at lunch. I sat down on my own away from them all. "HOUSE MEETING AFTER LUNCH" I nodded knowing it was about me. Sighing to myself I got up and left for the common room deciding to get comfortable on the floor in a corner furthest from every possible place to sit and away from any doors and windows in the room. 5 minutes later everyone in the house came into the room. "speak Majentri. Why didn't you tell us?" "because I'm not only of Riddle blood" "obviously your not only of Riddle blood. Tell us then how did you get into Griffindor?" "the same way as all of you did. I was sorted here and I'm shocked that I wasn't placed in slytherin due to my father's lineage. It would seem my mother's lineage over power's him for my personality and way of holding myself" "who was your mother?" I looked to Harry. "I share her hair color. The only thing my father gave me was his eyes" Harry looked at me. "you look like my mother-" "our mother Harry. Were half siblings born as twins. My father took me and hid me from everyone else. I'm sure not even James knew of my existence nor were you ever told of me. My original given name was Sapphire Lily Riddle. My name after my eyes and my middle name after our mother. I was given my fathers last name but I changed it in order to cut ties to him to Majentri meaning Mage Jest" he nodded. "as your whole like has been a lie and a joke" "as has yours it would seem dear Brother" "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THOUGH?" "you honestly think that I would tell my _griffindor_ housemates that I'm the heir to Salazar Slytherin and the Dark Lord knowing full well that the boy who lived was within the same house as well as the fact that all of griffindor is heavily in support of you and that fool dumbledore" "DUMBLEDORE IS NOT A FOOL" "THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE COMPULSION CHARMS ON YOU? LOYALTY CHARMS? MEMORY CHARMS? MAGICAL DAMPENING CURSES? HM? ANSWER ME WHY YOU ALL OF THOSE CURSES AND CHARMS THAT HAVE BEEN PLACED ON YOU HAVE _DUMBLEDORES_ MAGICAL SIGNATURE?" "you have your mothers temper Majentri" "Professor McGonagall-" "its quite alright Majentri but I am however curious of how you picked up on all of these charms and curses on him within such a short period of time?" "it wasn't difficult Professor. I was trained to recognize remove and perform the most basic of curses and charms since I was 6 by my father" the sadness in my voice clearly didn't go unnoticed. "what are you father's true intentions?" "to bring about peace and supremacy of the pure through bloodshed and war" she nodded. "and of your blood?" "I am a pure blood witch as is Harry a pureblood wizard but please don't ever ask me to reveal the secrets of my father. I could never betray my own blood. I am not loyal to him and I will never become his Dark Princess but please don't ask me to betray the secrets of my blood" they nodded. "there is a secondary prophecy tied to the first Harry" "do you know of this prophecy?" I nodded. "when both arise enemies on equal ground so to shall the earth spin round as the daughter of one and sister of the other stands between them as balancer she alone bears power greater then both combined. Taken by her father into hiding and secret raised to be the next dark one she alone can help either side to be won. News of her birth kept hidden from all from the ashes she shall arise to conquer her past and face her fears to save the world anew and stand tall" he looked at me. "your prophecy" I nodded. "not only that Harry but also there is one other thing you should all know of me" "and what would that be?" "professor forgive my indecency but is necessary to show the truth" she nodded for me to continue and so I removed my cloak, and my glamour as well as my top. They all gasped at the scars that ordained my body from several tortures. "who?" "father" I redressed and replaced my glamour "no glamour Miss Majentri" I sighed but conceded to remove my glamour." you will only show your true self to those whom you trust" "which would only be those of griffindor house" she smiled with pride at my choice to tell them almost everything but to them they thought I had told them everything. I refused to speak of how I got my scars and of course that was the question on everyone's minds. "how exactly did you receive those scars?" "various ways now we all have classes to attend so lets go" "not so fast Majentri" I froze and sighed turning around to face them. "tell us how you got those scars" "no I don't know any of you well enough nor do would I ever dare tell anyone how I received these scars from my father and his servants" I ran out of the portrait hole and to my next class. History of Magic. Professor Binns was a very good teacher if you can count doing nothing but lecturing as teaching. I stayed awake and took all the notes for the class on the key events and wizards and dates and such quite easily. 2 rolls of parchment later his class was over and it was off to herbology with Professor Sprout. Seeing as I love nature I was one of the first griffindor's to arrive followed closely by all of the hufflepuffs and then the griffindors filed in. "we'll be dealing with mandrake root today" I shivered in both anticipation and knowing that I would suffer a mildly stronger danger to their screams as I have highly sensitive hearing. "now then put on your ear muffs make sure their on properly and tight" I did so knowing full well that mine wouldn't cut out the screams enough to save me completely. When she demonstrated what we were to do I did it easily and managed to make mine quiet down the fastest before I passed out.

**()()()()()()()**

Sapphire's beauty was very noticeable and when she had completed with her mandrake she passed out. I rushed over worried about her I mean honestly she is the only family I have left even if she is voldemort's daughter she's still my sister. Professor Sprout came over. 'her muffs are on properly and to maximize use. Perhaps she just has very sensitive hearing that causes the muffs to be close to null in blocking out the screams. Get her to the hospital wing Potter and 10 points to griffindor for showing loyalty to their own" I nodded and picked her up rushing her back up to the castle and the hospital wing for her second visit today. Madame Pomfrey looked her over and let her rest. Classes were over for the day so I stayed by her side to watch over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Daughter of the Enemy

/_parseltongue_/ (thoughts) "speaking" *author notes* _(sorting hat) _

*warning will have some weasley and dumbledore bashing*

I do not own Harry potter all rights go to the proper people

Chapter Three: Outcast and Acceptance

When I woke up I saw that Harry, Hermione and surprisingly Draco were at my bedside. "why are all of you here?"(seriously I don't need that much attention its just a little headache) "you passed out from the mandrake screams yesterday" "so I missed dinner and breakfast I take it?" they nodded. "alright then lets get some lunch then" the two griffindors nodded but the slytherin looked at me with a look of apprehension. "what is it Draco?" "You've been emancipated" I looked at him and glared. 'WHY AND HOW HAVE I BEEN EMANCIPATED! IM NOT 17!" he looked at me. "ask your father your questions. It was by his orders" I glared at him the iciest slytherin glare I could muster and he flinched before shaking his head and nervously running a hand through his silvery blonde hair. "you Draco Lucius Malfoy are never under any circumstance to ever call that man my father again. Yes he sired my birth but he has not once acted as a father to me since my 5th birthday. You will address him with the respect that is owed by you but to me is no more then the dark wizard of this age" he nodded and walked away feigning a calm resolve as the griffindors just looked at me shocked. "How can you possibly say that about your own father?" "HE HASN'T TREATED ME AS HIS DAUGHTER SINCE I TURNED 5! HE'S TREATED ME AS IF I WERE HIS SERVANT AND NOT HIS CHILD!" they looked at me in terror as I tried to calm down from the outburst and failed horribly. Madam Pomfrey came by with a calming draught and nodded to me. I took the potion and relaxed into its affects easily. "thank you Madam Pomfrey" she gave me a smile and walked away. I got up and we left for lunch. As I entered the slytherins looked at me with hope and the griffindors with curiosity and a bit of scorn. I shook my head. "Harry I'm going to sit with the slytherins for this meal if you don't mind" they nodded and Draco led me over to the table and we took our seats beside each other. "you are always welcome in the Slytherin House Princess" I nodded but glared at the nickname. 'you're the silver princess and the golden outcast" I glared further. "I am as I must be now let me eat" I grabbed some of the food and started to eat making sure that my mouth was always full until desert came so that none of them could ask me questions. "you eat quite a bit for a girl Sapphire" I glared at him. "comment on my dining and you will be dined upon Zabini" he nodded looking terrified of me. Shaking my head I looked at them. "none of you are to fear me. Those who wish to follow me will be shown kindness and mercy. I will punish when necessary but the punishments will be fairly given and fairly carried out. I refuse to follow in my fathers teachings as far as that goes. My forces will follow me out of their trust in my judgement and in myself rather then their fear of my power though they will respect what power I do hold" they nodded and a slytherin house meeting was called for that evening. I returned to the griffindor's side and we went to class. It was again history of magic and herbology that I attended and excelled in. this time without any incidents. The next day though was not something I was looking forward to my first official class with Quirrell.

**NEXT DAY **

Shaking my head at the misgivings towards him as a person I journeyed to the classroom that was his for the double defence class I had first thing in the morning. "you are quite the quiet young lady Miss Majentri" I glared at him outright. "I'm sorry if that displeases you _professor_" he glared in return. "how exactly did you get into griffindor?" "what exactly does that have to do with this lesson professor Quirrell?" he just shook his head at me. "very well then take your seat among the slytherins" I glared at him. " I will sit with my own house thank you" 'there is no room with them so you shall sit with the slytherins unless of course you share a hatred towards them that the rest of your house does? wouldn't that be considered unfair prejudgements?" I glared at him. "I bear no ill will towards the slytherins or their house unless they bear the mark of my father upon them but to be honest professor I have the right to sit with my own housemates rather then with the snakes do I not?" "that is true young one but I tell you there is no room" all the time he was stuttering like a madman the stupid fool obviously didn't realize I had already seen right through him.*I don't like typing stuttering since it annoys me and we all know professor Quirrell stutters or as I like to call him professor squirrel* I took a seat beside Harry.

**()()()()()()()**

When she stood up to Quirrell it was like she knew something about him that he obviously didn't like her knowing. She took a seat beside me that was left empty by Ron since she was expected to sit there to begin with and so the note taking and lecturing began with the professor stuttering the entire time. When the class finally finished it was time for potions class and all of the griffindors were buzzing about how she had stood up to a teacher and not only that but had actually admitted to having no issue with slytherins unless they bore the dark mark. I looked at my sister and smiled. "you truly do belong in griffindor house Sapphire' she gave me a smile. "thank you Harry. Coming from you that means a lot. I'd like to remove those charms and curses that dumbledore has placed on you since your birth" I was shocked at this but nodded that it was okay for her to. "how about room of requirements after we get some lunch?" she nodded and smiled. "that would be great Harry" I gave her a hug which shocked her but she returned it. "its alright Sapphire I wont hurt you" she nodded. "I know" and we headed to potions class. Snape had moved to picking on her rather then me though.

**()()()()()()()**

"Miss Sapphire _Emerald _Majentri?" "Present Professor" "would you prefer I called you by Riddle or Potter?" "Majentri is fine professor" 'Is it? Because its come to my attention that not even that is your true family name now is it?" I glared at him. "leave it be Severus" "how dare you speak my first name you disrespectful harlot" my glare intensified to be the icy slytherin glare that I had learned from my fathers uses of it on his followers and Snape recognized it easily and a shudder ran through him at what I could do to him had I wished to. "I have every right to challenge you to a duel for questioning my blood Snape but I will not do so. You do not deserve such a thing. Though I am fair and welcoming I know you bear his mark. It can't be easily removed though I do no how to. I state here clearly now any of the slytherins or my fathers followers whom wish to join me as the third party in this wizarding war working for peace among non-magical people and the magical ones may join me as they wish. I will not judge them by their past deeds done in fear of my father nor will I dismiss them for their crimes. All are welcome to join my ranks and work to stop this war from ending in bloodshed and pain to bring about a peaceful end done so in fairness and love. For none of mine shall ever have need to fear me or my power as I will never turn against them as my father has done with his Unforgivable curses and painful tortures" they nodded and Severus looked to me in slight awe and complete shock. The slytherins all rose and bowed to me. "we swear to you on our lineages that we shall serve you and be your loyal servants" 'not my servants for I shall never make you do what you are uncomfortable and do not wish to but my friends and companions and comrades" they nodded. "so mote it be' "so mote it be" a light emerald glow shone through the room as it was solidified as a validated magical oath. "I thank you for your oath and loyalty Slytherins' they smiled all but a few. The griffindors looked at me like I was some great princess but I gave them a smile and started laughing at their expressions which broke their awed expressions and they were now looking at me confused. "your faces were hilarious" they smiled and hugged me. The class continued with Snape teaching us the properties of different herbs and their possible uses in potions. "I want a 500 word essay in by Friday on the different uses of any herb of your choice that we have discussed today" "can we use a herb we didn't discuss if we know about it?" "I don't see why not Miss Majentri" I smirked and nodded. We went to lunch and the slytherins as a house stood up and reiterated their previous done oath to serve me which I accepted in front of the entire hall including the old fool dumbledore who was shocked and to say the least pissed off. "Miss Majentri my office NOW" the entire hall fell silent "whatever for Professor Dumbledore?" "the supposed allegiance the slytherins now hold to you is not proper Miss Riddle" I glared at him. 'not proper for your plans perhaps Dumbledore but for me it is nothing more then a gathering of comrades to expose both of the lords we face together for what they truly are" "I think you are confused my dear as there is only one lord the wizarding community faces and that is your very own father" "only one dark lord? That what do you call using dark curses and charms on one Harry Potter to suppress _his_ magical ability? Force his loyalty to _you _and above all else on his non-magical relatives to compel them into hating Harry to the point of physical means in order for him to go running to you as you show him what you want him to see of his true heritage and world and have him do as you wish him to without questioning your motives great _Leader of the Light_?" " I call it doing what is necessary to ensure the proper future of the wizarding community" "_your _idea of the _proper_ future for the wizarding world" he glared outright at me. 'how do you know so much Miss Riddle?" I let my voice ring cold and icy as I replied. 'for the last time _professor_ dumbledore it is miss Majentri. And I know such things because your own son whom serves my father told me as such under veritiserum" his grandfather act dropped as his power radiated from him. "your power does not strike fear within me dumbledore. It simply shows just how desperate you truly are to have this community under your preciously _false_ reign and by the way professor don't even attempt to track me using the tracker on my wand and on my magic that you have had the ministry place" "with good reason I assure you. There is no logical reason why the dark lord's daughter should go gallivanting around unchecked and free to amass more minions for her fathers dark cause" "my fathers cause is peace and hierarchy. He wants to bring peace among the non-magics and the magics through supremacy and bloodshed. I do not agree that such is the way to bring it about but neither is manipulating people to the point that there is no longer any shred of credibility within yourself and you are lost within your own web of lies trying to make up some remnant of your original plan as your pawns no longer obey and follow your every whim!" in his anger his true power and visage shone through the formerly known greatest wizard of the light. "you know the difference between light and dark but you do not know the difference between good intentions and evil ways. Your cause may be just but if the means are not then the cause becomes superficial in itself" "you little harlot! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK AGAINST THE HEADMASTER!" "McGonagall he killed all of the woman in his family his own wife and daughters in the name of his so called greater good" "Albus is this true?" "it was for the greater good Minerva. They were supporters of the Dark Lord" "don't even try that bull dumbledore. The only supporter of my father from your lineage or family is your surviving son" he turned to me and threw a curse at me. "incendio" I smirked at him. "by killing me you've only proven my point about you Dumbledore" the curse hit me full on I made no move to dodge it and when any the slytherins attempted to I shook my head for them to remain seated. If this it what it took for me to prove my point to them then so be it.

**()()()()()()()**

I watched her take the curse not allowing anyone to help her and glared at dumbledore. The once great wizard I had trusted and followed so blindly had just killed my sister. "and now that that evil has been dealt with lets enjoy what is left of our school year in peace" the slytherins glared at dumbledore angry and he was nervous. Their vow to her had not been relinquished just yet which meant she had somehow survived the killing curse as Harry had once done. He seemed perfectly relieved and happy to continue on as if nothing had happened. The griffindors had a meeting that night as did the slytherins. The griffindors agreed that the headmaster needed to be dealt and that somehow she had survived which was proven by the fact that the slytherins oath to her hadn't been broken. They all agreed to give her their own oaths of loyalty to her. All except for the weasley family that is. "come on why wont you? She showed everyone the true dumbledore" "do you really think were that thick as to go up against dumbledore the wisest wizard of the age and the dark lord at the same time?" "I'm sure she has a plan to deal with them both she's already demonstrated that she has no loyalty to either and as the prophecy says she is to stand in the middle and bring about the true peace to both the magical and the non magical people of the world" "yeah right she's his DAUGHTER" "she's also my sister Ron" he gave me the look of death and was seething. "HOW CAN ALL OF YOU CALL YOURSELVES GRIFFINDORS? GRIFFINDORS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LOYAL TO THE HEADMASTER NOT SPIT IN HIS FACE BY JOINING HIS ENEMY! YOUR ALL PRATS!" we glared at him. "we are being loyal to a fellow griffindor and also were supporting the antiwar movement that she's suggested to all of the students" he glared further. 'then I am no longer proud to call you my friends" "you're a prat Ronald Weasley and your no longer a griffindor"


End file.
